Mugen's Early Night
by ro-iro38
Summary: Mugen is turning in early and Jin just KNOWS there's a funny story behind it


Title: Mugen's Early Night

Rating: M for heavy language and adult themes

Disclaimer: I own no character used in this fiction

* * *

"You're back earlier than I would've thought, Mugen," Jin didn't even bother to hide his smirk as Mugen's tall skinny form clambered back into their hut at barely midnight.

Mugen stopped and shot him a _really_ sour glare. "Shut your damn face, four-eyes."

Jin grinned even wider; he was back early _and_ he was in a bad mood. Mugen _never_ came back in a bad mood. Despite his normal devoid and frigid demeanor, even _he_ couldn't resist the urge to…Well before he even go to that, he'd have to approach the subject as if he had no idea of what had really happened. "So, what? Were they all…busy for the evening?"

Mugen stopped in his trek to his bedroll and gave Jin a murderous look, to which Jin responded with two rapid blinks. "Just fuckin' drop it, four-eyes!" he growled before starting forward again. However, as he was stepping over Fuu's snoring form, she turned over and effectively knocked Mugen off his balance. To prevent falling _on top_ of Fuu, he twisted his body and instead landed face first an inch from his bedroll. "DAMN GIRL!" He shouted into the wooden planks as he sat up and shot her a nasty glare. "All her fuckin' fault! This entire night was her fault!"

"Fuu did manage to get us this place and provisions for a few days, Mugen," Jin pointed out calmly. He knew that if he just talked with Mugen a bit more, goaded the pirate for a little while longer, it would all come spilling out.

"Yeah well, she sure as hell ain't help me at the damn brothel," Mugen muttered irately, crossing his arms and pouting petulantly.

"And how is that…?" Jin asked with a bored expression.

Mugen hopped to his feet and began to pace in a very tight circle. "First the bitch bugs me about going, even though she should know by now that I gotta go to get a break from her goddamn mouth! There ain't nothin' I enjoy more nowadays than a woman who keeps her mouth shut and does what I tell 'er,"

Jin almost scoffed, but kept it to himself; Mugen was almost on the verge of confession! "I still don't understand how this is all Fuu's fault,"

Mugen gave Jin a murderous glare. "I was here so long talking to her ass that by the time I got there, there was only one girl free. Damn greedy lechers in this town," he muttered this last part to himself and Jin had to refrain from bursting into laughter.

"So…?"

"So I get there and the only girl left is…is…"

"What, ugly? If I may recall, Mugen, that's never stopped you before." Jin pushed his glasses up his nose, totally ignoring Mugen's scathing scowl. "What? She was _what?_"

"She was like that bitch!" he howled, pointing a dirty finger at Fuu's bedroll.

Jin raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised by this. "She was like Fuu?"

"Yeah! Fuckin talked like her, walked like her. She even looked like her! Hell, there was no _way_ I could get it up lookin' at that bitch. It was wrong and scary!" Mugen grumbled as he messily kicked his bedroll into place.

Jin actually did chuckle this time. "It seems, Mugen, that you were more guilty than anything,"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I think you care for Fuu far too much to cheapen her by sleeping with some prostitute that reminded you of her. The thought of it disgusted you because you felt guilty, not because you hated her. If that were the case, then you'd have had angry sex with her, and you know as well as I that _angry_ sex—"

Now Jin was just being an _ass_.

"Look here you fucker!" Mugen growled as he advanced upon the resting samurai, he leaned over his body, quite ready to ram his spiked geta into Jin's face, but Jin didn't even flinch. "I hate that fuckin' girl. End. Of. Story. GOT IT?"

"Certainly."

Mugen gave him one last deadly glare before going back to his bedroll and flopping down rather noisily, causing Fuu to issue a rather loud grunt. It was dark and silent again until a question occurred to Jin that made him pause. "Mugen?"

"What?" came the irritable reply.

"What were you doing all that time then?"

Rustling. "We played cards, alright?" Mugen muttered moodily.

"Alright," Jin shrugged, having fully enjoyed the conversation.

"Alright," replied a new voice, one that was decidedly female.

"Fuu?! You shut the hell up! All your damn fault anyway!"

And as Jin listened to their bickering, he figured the sleep loss was well worth it.

* * *

I came up with this at work, which is really kinda weird considering I work at an elementary school, but when the plot bunnies leave plot carrots you must partake!! Anyway, I've been in drabble-land lately and this is the latest result; I find it highly reminiscent of the one I did with Koga and Kagome. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, please review!


End file.
